


Why are you haunting my dreams?

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Captain Canary, Captain Cold - Freeform, Eobard Thawne - Freeform, F/M, Flashpoint - Freeform, Heatwave, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Legion of doom - Freeform, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Mick Rory - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, lot season 2, reverse flash - Freeform, white canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance wakes up and finds Legion Leonard Snart, standing in her living room. </p><p> </p><p>Follow up to: "Wait, you watched me as i slept naked?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you haunting my dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> I am back sooner than i thought i would be.  
> It's just when i get an idea i have to go through with it.  
> Can't keep the Muse waiting.  
> Anyway, i hope you will like this as much as you liked the previous one.  
> And support it.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

                                                                                    ~~

                                            Sara woke up from her restless sleep with the overwhelming feeling that she was being watched. 

Maybe it was because after she told the man that was Leonard Snart that she loved him, he stormed out from her balcony door and she never saw him after that day. 

But that night was different. 

She felt the cold wind stroke her half-naked body; she had decided to always wear underwear when she was asleep. She sat up and looked to see that both the balcony door and the window of her bedroom were shield. 

Sara stood up carefully from the bed; not making a sound, and she grabbed the knife that she had under her pillow. 

If the breeze wasn’t coming from her bedroom, that meant that someone had opened a balcony door or a window in the living room. 

The idea that it was Mick crossed her mind, but she rejected it immediately; knowing that the pyro now had a key to her apartment and could get inside through the front door.  

But as Sara exited the hallway and saw who the intrudor was, she felt the knife slip from her hand and drop to the wooden floor with a heavy sound.

In front of the wide-open balcony door, stood Leonard Snart; soaked from the raging storm. He stood there and for the first time since she had seen him with the Legion, his face wasn’t cold or just annoyed.

It was confused; with the raindrops dancing on his skin and falling to the floor. His mouth was half parted as he looked at Sara and his eyes were studying her whole body and face, like he was seeing her for the first time and wanted to burn her face in his memory. 

She knew that she looked shocked; she was caught out of guard and the only thing that she could do was stand frozen and look at him, with her mouth open like she wanted to say something; but she never could say the words.  

Snart took a step forward and when he saw that Sara was frozen in her spot, he took another one; now standing centimeters apart from the woman, 

“Why are you always on my mind, Canary?” he asked her and his voice wasn’t demanding or upset. He was pleading her for an answer. “Why are you haunting my dreams and creep inside my thoughts?”

“Why are you here, Snart?” she snapped at him, afraid that if she didn’t hold herself back; she would show her true emotions. Hope, confusion, fear. 

“I need you to tell me about me.” he told her; voice now strained. “About us.”

She swallowed hard. She studied him closely; he was wearing black pants, a black shirt and a leather jacket that were all soaked from the rain. He must have walked there. 

Sara walked to her couch and sat cross-legged, waiting for the man to sit next to her. He sat on the other edge; his fingetips tapping nervously on the leather fabric. 

“How do i know that this is not a trap, Snart?” she demanded. 

“You don’t.” He answered simply as he shrugged his shoulders. “I guess you have to take my word for it.” 

She sighed and passed a hand through her hair. 

“What did you mean when you said that i am haunting your dreams, before?” she asked him, obviously curious of what he was dreaming about. “What do you see in your dreams?” 

It was his turn to sigh and not look at her. 

“You.” Snart stated breathless. “All i dream about is you.Every single night since i left this place two weeks ago, i am seeing you in my sleep. Dancing, playing cards, laughing, fighting with me...Kissing me.” 

Sara’s face was drained from color; if that was even possible now. When Leonard saw that she wasn’t going to talk, he kept going; trying to make sense of the mayhem that took place inside his head. 

“I see blue light and...canaries. I see you rising from a pit. I see me, shooting Mick with my cold gun. I see you kneeling next to me in a bed and touching wounds on my face. I see... _me and you_...” 

Sara’s hand was toucking her forehead now, as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. He remember her. At least his subconcious. 

That was her Leonard. At least inside of him; there was a part that remember the team and Mick and them. “Leonard...” she whispered and it was the first time that she had spoken to him with his first name since they reunited. It didn’t feel right; not for her Leonard. 

He was Snart and she loved Leonard. But it had never occured to her that the person that sat centimeters next to her, could be both. 

The lines were blurred in Sara’s mind and mostly her heart, when suddenly he spoke. 

“Sara...” he said and it was the last thing that she heard, before-against her better judgement-had grabbed his by the lapels of his jacket and connected their lips.  

This time their kiss was different; before they were both saying goodbye. To each other, to the future, to me and you. 

Now, it was hard, hot and fast; with tongues battling and he grabbed her from the hips to bring him to his lap, never breaking the kiss. 

And then Sara realized what she was doing. She was showing vulnerability to a man that wasn’t fully Leonard. A man that was her and the team’s enemy. 

But before she could break the kiss, Leonard had beat her toit and had stood up from the couch; taking a few steps back. 

“Snart, I am sorry...” Sara started to say but as she stood up and started walking towards the crook; he had already started running. 

And the moment that she reached the balcony she realized that she was alone once again. 

He had left. 

And all Sara could do was bury her head in her hands and stand in the pouring rain.

One moment Sara was crying in her balcony and the other; a blood red streak of lighting had grabbed her and she was drowing in darkness once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like this tell me, if i should continue on the comments and leave a kudo!  
> I have the next follow up on my mind and i am ready to start writing, if you want me too!  
> Also i am thinking of some Prison Break AU drabbles with photos like these ones?  
> Tell me if you want me to keep posting like this, and always know that your comments brighten my darkest days!


End file.
